Solar Jewel
Note: GUYS! DO NOT USE UNLESS YOU ASK AND CREDIT ME FOR USING THIS CHARACTER! "You've done the immoral... You've broken all laws of the land! As General of the Solar Sentry, I will put you to JUSTICE!" - Solar Jewel. Solar Jewel is an oc that is the head general of the Solar Pony Sentry. Fanon Wiki Ideas Solar Jewel vs Superman (DCAU version) (Completed) Solar Jewel vs Kirby(Completed) Death Battle Info Backstory Solar Jewel was born in a unknown race that lives outside of Equestria known as Solar Ponies. Solar Ponies are like any other pony, except of relying on emotions to power their magic, they rely on a solar energy. Solar Jewel was born an orphan, and had a pretty tough life. This all changed when Prince War-Gazer came around and started causing trouble in the land known as Equestrisa. Solar Jewel at first was scared and nervous, but then grew courageous overtime, and confronted the War Alicorn, proving successful through the help of her friends. After victory, she went to leave Equestria to return to her homeland, but couldn't abandon her new friends, and decided to stay with them, eventually becoming a part of a new force known as the Solar Sentry, Solar Jewel being their commander. She was betrayed though, and was forced to run after an incident gone wrong. Overtime, her emotions from that incident bottled up, and she eventually grew resentful against her fellow friends, eventually giving into the darkness and turning into an evil force known as Solar Flare. As Solar Flare, she went on a rampage, causing eternal sunlight to gain the ultimate power, but was eventually stopped by Celestia and the Solar Sentry. Once defeated, Solar Jewel was given a 2nd chance, which she accepted, and managed to figure out that Prince War-Gazer had set up the betrayal to get Solar Jewel to destroy all of Equestria. Later on during the Stars of Order Saga, Solar Jewel was living a happy life when she came across an unique figure, Solana Frost, who explained to her about the Multiverse crisis, and offered Solar Jewel to join. Solar Jewel initially refused, as she did not want to abandon her friends. As time went on however, and the Multiverse Crisis went to her home, Solar Jewel decided to confront the problem head on, and join the Stars of Order. This is the start of her destiny...She is currently working for the Stars of Order as a commander of the Stars who will always remain bright and save the multiverse. Can she do it however? We'll see... Personal Age: 22 Height: 3'03 Weight: 75 lbs Personality Solar Jewel is very strict, yet understanding to others. She is kind-hearted and will do what it takes to help others. She has a strong sense of bravery and adventure, and never backs down a challenge. As Solar Flare however, Solar Jewel takes a complete 180 and is mean, cruel, cocky and arrogant. She hates loyalty, and only wishes to conquer and destroy. She also has a sadistic side, preferring to toy and torment her enemies during this state before destroying them in a brutal fashion. Solar Absorption Solar Jewel can absorb energy from the sun/moon to refine her magic use. She can also use it to cast powerful Astral magic. Magic, Skills Teleport (She can teleport short distances) Magical attacks. (This can be beams, telikenesis, ext) Solar absorption: (Being a Solar Pony, she can absorb energy from the sun and moon, and use it to refine or boost her magic.) Illusions (She can create illusions of herself as she travels) Martial artist (She is an expert martial artist, knowing a lot of each) Astral Magic Astral weapons (She can use her solar energy to create weapons from her mind and use them in combat, such as summoning mass sets of knives to throw them) Lunar Aura (Boosts her will power and defensive traits for a short time) Moonlight Heal (She uses her solar energy to heal wounds or damage) Solar Barrage: (Using solar energy, she bombs her opponent with a devastating set of orbs that are city level each) Moonlight cloak (Using solar energy, she can turn invisible and act as an emp, blocking out any devices) Solar-Aura (Using her solar energy, she emits a pillar of energy that damages enemies who stay inside it) Astral Blasters: (One of her ace moves. Using solar energy, she summons magic turrets that shoot large beams of astral energy) Astral Destruction (Her trump card. Using a large amount of solar energy, she fires a magic beam that can destroy up to 3 large mountains with one blast. This attack is so powerful, she can only use it once a week, and has to recharge a bit afterwards) Lunar Magic Invisibility Life Absorbtion Lunar Absorbtion Lunar Blast (A rapid-fire blast of lunar magic) Lunar Shield (A shield spell that absorbs energy and converts it to Solar Energy. Can be broken) The Stars of Order Solar Jewel is the most recent member of the Stars of Order. As a star, her solar absorbing is doubled and her astral magic is much more powerful. When she goes in boost form, her magical abilities and solar absorption is boosted by 200%. Solar Flare *Solar Jewel's Evil Alter-Ego. *Appears if Solar Jewel's emotions are at a negative peak. *Fueled by hatred and darkness. *50,000 boost to all stats. *5000% boost to Solar Absorption. Solar Flare Magic Burning Telekinesis Telekinesis that traps enemies in a magic of solar fire that explodes. Solar Drain: Drains other figures who can absorb solar energy of their solar energy. Eternal Sun: Causes eternal daylight and rapidly absorbs energy at a 500% faster rate. Wears off if Solar Jewel can revert back to normal or is knocked out. Eternal Moon: Causes eternal moonlight and can use much stronger Lunar Magic. Wears off if Solar Jewel can revert back to normal or is knocked out. Mind Control Astral Weapons: Same as before, except the Astral Weapons are much deadlier, and are effective against those who also contain Solar Energy. Solar Cannon: Solar Flare's Ace Skill, which she charges up a very powerful sphere of solar which she slams on the opponent while trapping them in place with Telekinesis. Solar Flare must recharge a bit after use, and is drained of a LOT of Solar Energy. Mary Sue Score 37 Feats She defeated Prince War-Gazer through strategic planning. She easily beat Gladi-Star. She tanked a magic blast from Lord Tirek at full power and still kept fighting. Matched Celestia in combat at full power. (Solar Flare form only) Comparable to Rainbow Dash in speed (Solar Flare form only) Caused eternal daylight and moonlight at will (Solar Flare form only) Managed to revert back from her Solar Flare form by herself at one point. Helped the Stars of Order save the multiverse! Flaws Heavily reliant on magic. Astral Destruction leaves her weak and vulnerable for a short time. She sometimes forgets to make sure the enemy is down. Emotionally fragile when using Dark Magic or entering Solar Flare form. Sometimes unable to control her emotions. Hot-headed. Naive. Solar Flare while powerful, is downright evil. Cocky and arrogant (Solar Flare Form_ More of a team player than anything else. Category:Original Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Stars of Order Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains